SOLITUDE : The Smokes
by MyDecember.Ree
Summary: Siwon ingin agar Kyuhyun menjauhinya dan membencinya, tapi pemuda itu malah semakin dekat padanya. Sampai pada waktunya Siwon harus melaksanakan 'misi' yang diberikan sang bos kepadanya. Rahasia apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh Siwon? Dan mampukah dia menjalankan misinya tersebut? WONKYU FF
1. Chapter 1

**SOLITUDE : The Smokes**

**.**

**Wonkyu (BL)**

**Main cast : Choi Siwon (28 thn)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (26 thn)**

**Genre : Action Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Rate : T++**

**Length : ± 17.000 words**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : seluruh isi cerita adalah milik saya sendiri, sedangkan para cast yang pasti bukan milik saya.**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Hentikan!" teriak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi kepada sekelompok berandalan yang menganiaya seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat hingga terluka.

"Sialan! Jangan ikut campur!" jawab berandalan itu berang.

"Jadi kalian ingin melawanku?"

Pemuda jangkung itu melawan dan berkelahi dengan para berandalan dengan berani. Bukan hanya modal nekat, namun dia memang menguasai ilmu bela diri Taekwondo sehingga dengan mudah dapat melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu.

"Kalian masih ingin melawanku?" pemuda jangkung itu berkata dengan nada sinis sambil menunjukkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya.

"I–itu, itu..." para berandalan itupun berlari takut dan meninggalkan korbannya begitu saja. "Ayo, kita pergi saja!"

"Hei, kau tidak apa–apa?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu khawatir, berjalan menghampiri korban yang hanya tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Dia membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya berjalan. Pemuda korban penganiayaan itu berusaha bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya, pakaiannya tampak kotor.

"A–aku tidak apa–apa, hyung..."

"Kau sepertinya mengalami luka serius. Aku antar ke klinik."

.

.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih, Siwon hyung." Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyunnie itu tersenyum manis setelah keluar dari klinik 24 jam. Wajah manisnya tampak memar di bagian pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Sikut kanannya pun dibalut karena mengalami luka robek.

"Bagaimana bisa berandalan itu mengeroyokmu?" omel pemuda bernama Siwon kesal.

"Mereka memaksa meminta uang dan ponselku,"

"Ck! Kau kan bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja kemampuanmu itu? Untuk apa disimpan saja!"

"Aku sudah janji pada ayah agar tidak menggunakan 'kemampuan' itu sembarangan," jelas Kyuhyun. "Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau itu berbahaya dan mematikan. Kau juga melarangku menggunakannya sembarangan supaya tidak diketahui orang lain."

"Aish, kau ini!" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya jengkel. "Bukan berarti kau rela dipukuli seperti itu. Bisa–bisa kau yang kehilangan nyawa! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Maaf," Kyuhyun menunduk. "Aku sudah merepotkanmu, Siwon hyung. Lain kali tidak akan terjadi lagi, oke?"

"Sudahlah..." Siwon memberikan bungkusan plastik berisi sekotak _jajangmyeon_ yang masih hangat kepada Kyuhyun. "Makanlah ini, kau pasti lapar. Aku tadi pergi membelikan itu sebentar."

"Terima kasih, hyungie." Kyuhyun menerima makanan itu dengan senang hati dan memakannya dengan lahap. Siwon hanya tersenyum memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda itu yang terlihat menggemaskan saat makan. "Kau tidak makan, hyung?"

"Jangan memikirkan aku, Kyu." jawab Siwon sambil mengecek ponselnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi tanda pesan masuk. Wajahnya berubah serius setelah membaca isi pesan yang diterimanya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Maaf, Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Bos menghubungiku, ada pekerjaan penting. Aku harus segera pergi."

"Aku mengerti, pergilah." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Bye, Kyu." Siwon bergegas pergi dan melajukan motor besarnya di jalan raya.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjas rapi tengah bersenang–senang di sebuah kamar hotel bintang lima ditemani dua orang wanita muda yang duduk di kanan kirinya. Kedua wanita berpakaian terbuka dan minim tersebut menuangkan wine merah ke gelas si pria tua sambil tertawa centil. Pria hidung belang dan berkantong tebal ini sangat menikmati kesenangannya dan tidak menyadari bahwa nyawanya tengah diintai oleh seseorang dari atas gedung yang berseberangan dengan bangunan hotel yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter itu.

Sang eksekutor tengah serius membidik sang target tepat dikepalanya. Terlihat titik merah di kepala si pria yang asyik bersenda gurau dengan kedua wanita seksi itu.

Akhirnya sang eksekutor melepaskan tiga kali tembakan. Peluru pun melesat dengan cepat memecahkan kaca jendela hotel kemudian bersarang di kepala sang pria kaya dan dikenal doyan daun muda itu. Kedua orang wanita yang menemaninya berteriak histeris melihat pria itu bersimbah darah dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut terbuka.

Sang penembak menampilkan seringainya yang menyeramkan ketika melihat menggunakan teropongnya bahwa sang target sudah tewas mengenaskan.

"Target is over," gumamnya.

Angin malam yang bertiup kencang menyibak tudung jaket dan mengacak tatanan rambut hitamnya. Menaikkan sedikit tudung jaket berwarna gelap yang dikenakannya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia berbalik pergi sambil menenteng senjata laras panjang, melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Misinya kali ini berhasil seperti sebelumnya dan bersiap untuk misi selanjutnya dari sang bos.

0o0

0o0

**4 tahun kemudian...**

Seorang pemuda tampan duduk sendirian di sebuah bar. Asap putih sesekali mengepul dari rokok yang dihisapnya. Bartender menuangkan whisky ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Pria itu menikmati minuman beralkohol itu dengan santai sampai seseorang datang menginterupsi kesendiriannya.

"Kau selalu minum sendirian di sini, Siwon hyung?" seorang pemuda manis berambut coklat datang menghampirinya. Siwon menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda yang duduk tanpa ragu di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kau lagi," ucap Siwon dingin. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kyuhyunnie."

"Semenjak kau pergi dan pulang dari Busan kau banyak berubah, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap lekat Siwon yang sedang menyesap whisky.

"Manusia selalu berubah, Kyu. Begitu juga aku. Seperti halnya kau yang mengubah warna rambutmu."

"Hyung, aku..."

"Jangan menggangguku, Kyu!" nada Siwon terdengar lebih dingin dan penuh penekanan. "Pergilah!"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Kyuhyun berkata tegas, tidak terima Siwon menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja. "Tapi kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku dan menyuruhku pergi? Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan padamu?"

Siwon menghela napas panjang sambil membuang sisa rokok yang telah dihisapnya ke dalam asbak. Dia menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu dan berkata dengan nada lebih lembut.

"Kau tidak punya salah apapun, hanya saja aku bukan orang baik. Tidak seharusnya kau bergaul dengan orang sepertiku, jadi pulanglah." Siwon berkata tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah mengenal sejak lama. Kau tidak seperti ini, hyung." Kyuhyun menegaskan.

Siwon yang tampak mulai jengah dengan ocehan Kyuhyun memilih beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah membayar whisky yang sudah dia minum, Siwon pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, tunggu!" Kyuhyun bergegas mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan keluar bar. "Kenapa kau seperti ini, hyung?"

"Cukup!" bentak Siwon, saat mereka sudah berada di luar bar. "Aku bilang jangan menggangguku, Kyuhyunnie!"

Siwon akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Siwon masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri memandang kepergiannya melalui kaca spion mobil.

'Suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu, Kyuhyunnie...'

'Apa yang membuatmu jadi sedingin es, hyung?'

0o0

0o0

Siwon masih menyaksikan siaran berita saat waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Dia duduk di depan televisi sambil menyantap _ramyeon _buatannya. Hujan turun cukup deras di luar membuat suasana menjadi terasa lebih dingin.

Di tengah hujan tampak seorang pemuda memegang payung dan membawa bungkusan plastik. Dia melangkah semakin cepat menuju tempat yang ditujunya. Pemuda itu ternyata Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana tetapi nyaman untuk dihuni. Dia melipat payung yang dipegangnya dan diletakkan di teras. Kyuhyun menekan bel pintu beberapa kali hingga sang pemilik rumah datang.

"Siapa?" sang pemilik membuka pintu rumahnya. Sang pemilik berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mengenakan kaus singlet putih yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya.

"Siwon hyung,"

"Kyuhyunnie?" Siwon terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. "Hujan deras seperti ini kau datang kemari, ada urusan apa?"

"Aku bawakan kau wine. Kita minum bersama," Kyuhyun menunjukkan kantong plastik putih yang dibawanya. Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang nampak sedikit basah. Siwon memandangi jeans dan sepatu Kyuhyun yang tampak basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Dia melirik barang bawaan Kyuhyun sekilas dan berkata dingin.

"Aku tidak mau. Pulanglah!"

"Hyung..." Siwon langsung menutup pintu rumahnya begitu saja. Seketika itu juga raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kecewa. Siwon diam tanpa ekspresi sambil bersandar pada pintu, wajahnya menegang.

Kyuhyun duduk di teras rumah Siwon sambil menatap hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya. Kyuhyun merapatkan jaket tebal di tubuhnya lalu menggosok–gosok telapak tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin. Dia memejamkan matanya seperti sedang berkonsentrasi terhadap sesuatu hingga tidak sadar pintu terbuka kembali.

"Kyuhyunnie..." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

.

.

"Hanya untuk mengajakku minum wine, kau harus menerobos hujan?" Siwon membuka tutup botol wine lalu membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas karpet dengan kepala ditutupi handuk dan bersandar di meja. Siwon meminjamkannya sebuah celana training untuk mengganti jeansnya yang basah karena air hujan. Siwon meletakkan dua gelas wine di atas meja, lalu menuangkan cairan beralkohol itu ke dalamnya.

"Tidak masalah, hyung. Aku tidak takut kehujanan, basah atau kedinginan." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seperti sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. Siwon merasakan hawa panas seperti berada di dekat kompor yang menyala. Hawa panas yang aneh itu ternyata berasal dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang menggunakan 'kemampuan' itu?" Siwon tampak takut. "Jangan gunakan itu di dalam rumahku, Kyuhyunnie!"

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku tidak akan membuat rumahmu terbakar."

"Terserah kau saja," Siwon mulai menyesap cairan merah hasil fermentasi anggur itu. "Hmm, rasanya lebih enak dan lebih harum daripada wine yang kuminum di restoran waktu itu."

"Itu _Dome Romane Conti_," jelas Kyuhyun semangat. "Berkat bantuan sepupuku Wookie, aku berhasil mendapatkan wine itu. Aku membelikan wine itu khusus untukmu, hyung."

"Ooh, begitu..." Siwon menegak habis wine dalam gelasnya, kemudian mengisinya kembali. "Terima kasih, Kyu."

Suasana mendadak terasa canggung, hanya suara air hujan di luar yang membuatnya tidak terlalu sepi. Siwon sibuk menikmati wine yang dibawakan Kyuhyun untuknya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya diam mengamati Siwon, karena dia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa.

"Kau terlalu baik padaku, Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon menatap hampa botol wine yang isinya tinggal separuh di depannya. "Aku hanya khawatir kau akan menyesal jika suatu saat nanti kau tahu aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira."

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dalam. Dia menggenggam tangan besar Siwon hingga pria tampan itu bisa merasakan kehangatan. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyung. Setelah ayahku meninggal, aku merasa tidak sendiri dan kesepian lagi karena ada dirimu di sisiku."

"Tidak!" Siwon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan itu..."

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas tatapan hampa dalam mata Siwon. Dia bahkan yakin jika pria berlesung pipi itu seperti berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Aku ingin tidur, Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Siwon dan membelai rambut hitamnya. Kyuhyun pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang Siwon dan memejamkan matanya.

'Kau seharusnya membenciku bukan menyayangiku, Kyu...'

0o0

0o0

Hingar bingar suara musik memeriahkan suasana dalam sebuah _night club_. Siwon menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum bir bersama kedua temannya Donghae dan Eunhyuk di sana. Mereka melakukan tos terlebih dulu sebelum menegak bir dalam gelas besar. Dia biasa melakukan itu untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan setelah seharian bekerja di perusahaan telekomunikasi Cross Corporation. Siwon menjadi tangan kanan sang direktur Kim Youngmin sebagai asisten sekaligus pengawalnya.

"Lihat gadis yang di sebelah sana itu, sepertinya cocok untukmu." Donghae meledek Eunhyuk, menunjuk seorang gadis cantik berpakaian seksi di seberang ruangan.

"Dia lebih tinggi dariku, Hae–ya!" tolak Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba, Hyukkie." Siwon menghembuskan asap rokoknya, menyeringai menatap temannya itu.

"Aish, kalian berdua ini sama saja!"

Melihat Eunhyuk yang bersungut–sungut, Siwon dan Donghae hanya tergelak menanggapinya. Menggoda temannya itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pria berjas rapi menghampiri Siwon dan berbisik padanya.

"Bos ingin bertemu denganmu, Siwon–ssi."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Siwon membuang puntung rokok yang sudah dihisapnya ke dalam asbak.

.

.

Siwon memasuki ruangan VVIP club dimana sang bos sudah menunggunya di sana. Tampak seorang pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad duduk santai di sofa kulit sambil menghisap cerutu. Aroma khas tembakau dari cerutu berharga mahal tercium dalam ruangan yang ditata lebih mewah dan nyaman itu. Pria itu tersenyum melihat kehadiran Siwon. Dia adalah Kim Youngmin atasan Siwon.

"Silahkan duduk, Siwon–ah." ucapnya santai.

Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang merupakan bosnya itu. Seperti biasa dia meraih bungkus rokok yang selalu disimpan dalam saku jasnya. Mengeluarkan satu batang rokok lagi lalu meletakkannya di antara bibir tipisnya. Saat Siwon sibuk mencari pemantiknya, sang bos lebih dulu menyalakan api untuknya.

"Terima kasih, Direktur Kim."

"Seperti yang sudah pernah kita bicarakan," Youngmin memulai pembicaraan yang lebih serius. "Aku ingin kau segera menghabisi nyawa keponakanku itu."

"Beri aku waktu, ini tidak mudah." Siwon berkata dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Tidak mudah?" pria itu menyeringai. "Selama ini tidak ada satupun yang menghalangimu dalam menghabisi seseorang yang aku inginkan. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau jadi lemah? Aku tahu kau bersahabat dengannya dan kalian sangat dekat sejak dulu. Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan. Aku sudah memintamu menjauhinya sejak dulu."

"Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun yang aku miliki." Siwon berkata dengan nada dingin. Sang bos hanya tertawa menanggapi pernyataannya barusan.

"Dalam hidup seorang penjahat tidak perlu ada kasih sayang dan cinta, Siwon–ah." jelasnya, menuangkan whisky _Scotch_ ke dalam gelas kosong di hadapan Siwon. "Itu semua hanya akan jadi penghalang. Kau harus sadar siapa dirimu dan jangan lupakan kau berhutang budi padaku."

"Dia sudah kehilangan ayahnya empat tahun lalu dan sekarang anda juga ingin membunuhnya. Apa anda tidak merasa kasihan padanya?"

"Hahaha, kasihan katamu?" Youngmin menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. "Tidak ada kata kasihan dalam kamusku. Laksanakan saja tugasmu, Siwon–ah!"

Siwon menyesap cairan beralkohol dalam gelasnya. Matanya menatap tajam Youngmin yang duduk santai sambil menghisap cerutunya.

"Demi mengambil alih semua kekayaan milik almarhum Cho Kangin, anda melakukan semua ini." Siwon tersenyum, lalu meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas meja. "Aku minta bayaran lebih untuk tugas kali ini. Kalau bisa aku minta bagian sepuluh persen dari kekayaan mendiang kakak ipar anda itu. Bagaimana?"

"Kau memang benar–benar pintar, Choi Siwon." Youngmin menyeringai, menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. "Aku sudah menguasai tiga puluh persen aset kekayaan Cho Kangin yang diwariskan kepada istriku. Dan sekarang saatnya mengambil bagian keponakanku itu. Dia mewarisi tujuh puluh persen aset kekayaan ayahnya. Jika kau berhasil menghabisi nyawa keponakanku itu maka akan kuberikan semua yang kau inginkan, Siwon–ah. Uang, rumah, apartemen, mobil baru, apa saja. Tapi satu hal..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan coba–coba mengkhianatiku, Siwon–ah." nada suara Youngmin terdengar mengancam.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Posisinya yang membelakangi, membuat sang bos tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah seketika. Ekspresinya dingin dengan tatapan mata yang hampa.

"Percayakan saja semuanya padaku, Direktur Kim."

0o0

0o0

"Halo," Siwon menjawab telepon dengan nada malas. Di seberang telepon dia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat riang dan ceria.

"Siwon hyung!"

"Ada apa Kyuhyunnie?"

"Hmm, apa akhir pekan nanti kau ada waktu luang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menikmati musim gugur ke gunung Seorak. Kita pernah datang ke sana saat musim gugur empat tahun yang lalu,kan? Aku ingin ke sana lagi bersamamu, hyung."

"Kenapa harus denganku? Kau kan bisa ajak temanmu yang lain."

"Aku hanya mau datang ke sana lagi jika bersamamu."

"Aku tidak bisa," tolak Siwon tanpa basa–basi. "Aku sangat sibuk!"

"Tapi hyung..." belum sempat Kyuhyun berbicara, Siwon sudah keburu menutup teleponnya.

Siwon hanya menghela napas berat dan meletakkan ponselnya di ranjang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang awalnya ceria dan penuh semangat menjadi sangat kecewa. Matanya memandang ke arah panci berisi ayam mentah yang baru dibelinya. Tiba–tiba muncul api yang berkobar dan membakar ayam tersebut sampai hangus dalam waktu singkat. Kyuhyun mengambil panci yang terbakar itu lalu melemparkannya ke dalam wastafel. Dia menyalakan kran air untuk memadamkan api yang masih menyala.

"Selalu seperti ini..."

.

.

Cuaca musim gugur di minggu ketiga bulan Oktober terasa lebih sejuk. Siwon merapatkan mantelnya, berjalan kaki menuju suatu tempat yang biasa dia datangi. Di sana Siwon bisa mengungkapkan apa yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkannya kepada siapapun, termasuk kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon memasuki aula gereja lalu duduk di deretan bangku paling depan. Tampak ada beberapa orang yang sedang berdoa di ruangan itu. Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa.

'Aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya, Jika dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan siapa sebenarnya aku, dia pasti akan membenciku.' Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Siwon yang semakin tirus. 'Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban ini...'

.

.

.

"Siwon–ah, aku ingin kau segera lakukan tugasmu. Bunuh dia!"

"Segera?" Siwon sangat terkejut, meski ditutupi dengan raut datar wajahnya.

"Iya, tentu saja!" Youngmin menyalakan pemantik api membakar ujung cerutunya. "Aku sudah cukup memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup selama empat tahun ini. Aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi."

"Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan." Siwon berkata dengan nada tenang. "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Youngmin menatap Siwon curiga. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tega menghabisinya karena kau menyayanginya, Siwon–ah. Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan konyol seperti itu!"

"Bukan begitu, Direktur Kim." Siwon mengulas senyuman di wajahnya. "Seperti biasa aku harus berlatih menembak dulu, agar bidikanku lebih tepat."

"Kau itu penembak jitu, Siwon–ah." Youngmin tertawa. "Selama ini kinerjamu selalu bagus. Kau bisa menyingkirkan semua musuh–musuhku dengan mudah dan tanpa menghilangkan jejak. Tidak masalah, silahkan berlatih sesukamu."

Youngmin berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon di balkon kantornya. Seketika itu juga raut wajahnya berubah kembali menjadi dingin. Di berdiri di balkon memandang hampa pepohonan Maple yang ada di bawahnya. Warna–warna jingga kemerahan khas musim gugur tidak dapat mengurangi gejolak di hatinya.

.

.

DORR DORR DORR

Siwon berhasil menembak target di hadapannya dengan tepat. Itu adalah target ke sekian yang berhasil Siwon tembak pada latihannya kali ini. Siwon selalu datang ke pusat pelatihan menembak ditemani sahabatnya Donghae.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu lebih baik daripada aku." komentar Donghae sedikit kesal begitu mereka selesai latihan.

"Kau juga pasti bisa, Hae–ya." Siwon tersenyum. "Jika kau rajin berlatih."

"Aku selalu datang ke tempat ini untuk berlatih tapi tidak pernah sebaik dirimu." protes Donghae lalu menegak sebotol air mineral. Protesan sahabatnya hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Siwon, mungkin lebih seperti pujian untuknya.

Siwon meraih ponsel yang tersimpan dalam tas ranselnya. Wallpaper Pikachu kuning di ponselnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sempat dia kecewakan tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun sibuk mengerjakan tesisnya di depan notebook. Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai asisten dosen di Mugunghwa University yang didirikan oleh mendiang ayahnya. Kyuhyun bisa sepenuhnya menjadi dosen jika dia berhasil menyelesaikan studi S2–nya di jurusan Teknik Fisika di POSTECH (_Pohang University of Science and Technology)_ lebih dulu. Kecerdasan Kyuhyun disebut sebagai warisan dari mendiang ibunya yang seorang ilmuwan Fisika. Selain menjadi dosen, Kyuhyun pun bisa bekerja di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi industri.

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget saat merasakan getaran dari ponselnya di atas meja. Dia meraih ponselnya dan melihat panggilan masuk dari Siwon.

"Halo, Kyuhyunnie..."

"Iya, hyung."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, aku akan pergi denganmu ke gunung Seorak hari Sabtu nanti."

"Benarkah, hyung?"

"Iya, maafkan sikapku tadi. Sebagai gantinya akan kuturuti semua keinginanmu selama seharian di sana nanti."

"Tidak apa–apa," Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku akan ingat kata–katamu, hyung. Kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku."

"Bersiap–siaplah, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja dan berlari dengan semangat menuju kamarnya. Dia akan mempersiapkan apa saja yang ingin dibawanya nanti. Kyuhyun seperti tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu agar segera tiba.

**0o0**

**Continued to chapter 2**

.

.

.

Fakultas n jurusan kuliah Kyuhyun di _Pohang University of Science and Technology_ (POSTECH) itu, saya kagak tahu sama sekali. Itu ngarang aja n cari referensi dari ITB malah. POSTECH itu universitas termasuk 10 besar universitas terbaik di Korsel


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLITUDE : The Smokes**

**.**

**.**

**Saturday...**

Siwon bersama Kyuhyun berangkat menuju kota Seokcho, provinsi Gangwon dengan bus. Waktu tempuh dari Seoul ke Seokcho sekitar dua jam. Namun kemacetan tidak bisa dihindari karena ada ratusan mobil yang juga ingin menuju ke kota tersebut. Tidak tampak rasa lelah atau jenuh di wajah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tampak riang dan bersemangat sekali.

Setibanya di Taman Nasional Gunung Seorak tampak keramaian wisatawan yang juga datang untuk menikmati keindahan musim gugur di sana. Gunung Seorak adalah tertinggi ketiga di Korea Selatan setelah gunung Halla dan gunung Jiri. Selain itu gunung Seorak adalah puncak tertinggi di deretan pegunungan Taebaek. Keindahan gunung Seorak saat musim gugur dikatakan yang tercantik di Korea. Pepohonan rindang di sekitar gunung didominasi warna kuning, jingga hingga merah cerah berpadu dengan bebatuan dan sungai kecil yang mengalir di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum lebar menyaksikan pemandangan yang indah di hadapannya. Empat tahun yang lalu dia pernah datang ke tempat ini bersama Siwon dan sekarang itu terjadi lagi. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengabadikan setiap momen musim gugur ini dengan kamera digitalnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum, senyuman yang tulus di wajahnya.

"Kau senang, Kyu?"

"Aku sangat senang, hyung! Aku pikir kau tidak mau datang ke sini lagi."

"Hari ini adalah milikmu, Kyuhyunnie."

Seharian mereka berdua menikmati musim gugur kali ini di gunung Seorak. Setiap spot yang menarik mereka datangi dan tak luput untuk diabadikan dalam kamera. Kyuhyun tidak menyia–nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Siwon jika dia akan menuruti semua kemauannya hari ini. Bahkan Siwon hari ini terpaksa tidak menyentuh rokok, karena Kyuhyun melarangnya merokok selama seharian ini. Tak terasa matahari mulai terbenam dan saatnya untuk kembali ke kota Seoul.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke ibukota dengan menumpang bus. Kyuhyun mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Dia sudah menguap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia tertidur dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon. Senyuman manis kembali tampak di wajah Siwon dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya.

Sesampainya di terminal kota Seoul waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kyuhyun kembali memaksa Siwon untuk menuruti keinginannya. Kali ini dia meminta Siwon untuk mampir ke rumahnya dulu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku capek, aku ingin pulang saja." Siwon menolak.

"Sebentar saja, hyung." bujuk Kyuhyun, sambil memegangi lengan Siwon. "Kau kan sudah lama tidak datang ke rumahku."

"Aku benar–benar lelah, Kyuhyunnie."

"Aku akan membuatkanmu teh jahe hangat!" Kyuhyun tidak menyerah. "Tadi sore aku sudah menghubungi pelayan di rumah agar memasakkan sup ayam ginseng. Kau tidak akan sia–sia datang ke rumahku, hyung."

"Aku sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu hari, Kyuhyunnie."

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya, hyung." Kyuhyun memasang _puppy eyes_. "Kumohon..."

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya dia sulit menang dengan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu jika dia sudah mengeluarkan jurus membujuknya. Siwon pun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun yang disambut senyuman ceria di wajahnya. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang disembunyikan Siwon kenapa dia tidak mau menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mewah itu. Kejadian empat tahun lalu membuat hatinya diliputi rasa sedih dan bersalah.

"Hyung? Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Siwon yang melamun.

"Iya, Kyuhyunnie..."

"Kita makan malam dulu, sup ayam ginsengnya sudah siap." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon menuju ruang makan.

Seorang wanita tua tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sang tuan muda. Dia menghidangkan dua mangkuk besar berisi _Samgyetang_ atau sup ayam ginseng yang masih panas. Aroma sedap masakan itu mau tidak mau memaksa Siwon untuk duduk. Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak senang sekali.

Siwon menyantap makan malamnya bersama Kyuhyun dengan perasaan canggung. Dia merasa tidak seharusnya berada di rumah itu. Siwon menghabiskan semangkuk besar sup ayam ginseng dan teh jahe hangat yang sudah disediakan.

"Bagaimana? Masakan bibi Park enak, kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah selesai makan.

"Supnya enak sekali. Terima kasih, Kyu." Siwon menatap curiga Kyuhyun yang menyeringai kepadanya. "Ada apa lagi? Apa masih ada yang kau inginkan?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo, ke kamarku!"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu,"

Siwon memasuki kamar tidur yang didominasi warna biru bersama Kyuhyun yang terus menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Sejak dulu keduanya sudah seperti itu. Kyuhyun suka menceritakan apapun yang dialaminya kepada Siwon dan Siwon akan selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

Siwon memandang pigura besar yang dipajang di dinding berbalut wallpaper motif floral warna biru langit. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang berusaha dia kubur. Foto Kyuhyun bersama seorang pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Pria itu adalah mendiang ayah Kyuhyun yang meninggal empat tahun lalu. Mendiang ayah Kyuhyun seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang sangat mencintai keluarganya.

Kyuhyun pernah bercerita jika ayahnya sangat mencintai sang istri atau ibunda Kyuhyun. Ibunya sangat peduli dengan pendidikan dan ilmu pengetahuan. Sebagai wujud cintanya sang ayah mendirikan sebuah universitas serta perpustakaan besar untuk dihadiahkan kepada sang istri.

"Mana yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Siwon duduk di kursi dengan tangan dilipat ke dada.

"Ini semua yang sudah kau lihat ini," Kyuhyun berkata dengan polosnya.

"Maksudmu?" Siwon mulai sadar jika Kyuhyun hanya mengerjainya saja. "Kau memaksaku ke sini hanya untuk melihat isi kamarmu saja? Sudahlah, Kyuhyunnie. Aku ingin pulang."

"Kau bisa menginap di sini jika kau mau?"

"Tidak!" Siwon menolak dengan tegas dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tu–tunggu, hyung!" Siwon berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang."

"Oh, iya ada satu hal lagi, Kyuhyunnie."

"Apa itu?"

"Besok hari Minggu kau tidak sedang sibuk kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kau datangi. Tak jauh dari rumahku ada sebuah bukit yang juga berubah sangat cantik saat musim gugur seperti sekarang. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah dari atas bukit itu."

"Aku mau ke sana," Kyuhyun menerima tawaran Siwon dengan senang hati.

Keduanya saling bertatapan lama. Tidak satu pun dari keduanya yang ingin beranjak dari posisi itu. Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati pemuda bermata tajam di hadapannya itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Siwon. Kyuhyun menciumi dan sedikit melumat bibir tipis itu yang juga dibalas hal yang sama oleh Siwon. Keduanya sempat terbawa suasana. Namun saat Siwon membuka mata dan melihat foto itu lagi, dia menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Kyuhyunnie," Siwon mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Istirahatlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Hyung?"

"Aku pulang, Kyu." Siwon bergegas meninggalkan kamar itu sebelum Kyuhyun berubah pikiran.

Sepeninggal Siwon, pemuda berambut coklat itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Perjalanan ke gunung Seorak hari ini sangat melelahkan tubuhnya dan ingin segera tidur. Tetapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung lelah untuk tersenyum, hatinya terasa cerah seperti cerahnya warna daun Maple di musim gugur ini.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Siwon tidak bisa langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk misinya besok. Siwon mencuci wajahnya lalu memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin. Meski lelah tetapi Siwon tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, hatinya begitu gelisah.

Siwon membuka pintu rahasia yang tertutup karpet lantai. Di balik pintu itu Siwon menyembunyikan berbagai jenis senjata yang biasa digunakan olehnya untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Biasanya Siwon menggunakan senjata api laras panjang untuk menembak korbannya dari jauh. Bahkan dia pernah membunuh seseorang yang sedang melaju dalam mobilnya menggunakan senjata itu. Siwon mengambil sebuah pistol semi otomatis berikut magazen tempat pelurunya dan _holster _bahu. Dia berencana untuk membunuh korbannya kali ini dalam sangat jarak dekat.

Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui satu hal tentang diri Siwon sebenarnya. Dia hanya tahu Siwon bekerja di kantor Cross Corporations sebagai _bodyguard_ Kim Youngmin. Dia tidak tahu jika Siwon juga seorang pembunuh profesional yang bahkan polisi saja belum berhasil mengungkap identitasnya. Sebagai pembunuh Siwon memiliki prinsip dia hanya akan membunuh orang yang menjadi targetnya saja.

'Maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukan ini padamu.'

0o0

0o0

**Sunday...**

"Aku ingin kalian mengikuti Siwon dan keponakanku ke manapun mereka pergi hari ini."

"Bukankah hari ini dia akan menjalankan misi dari anda, Bos. Biasanya Siwon menjalankan misinya seorang sendiri. Kenapa sekarang kami harus mengikutinya?"

"Aku khawatir dia akan gagal menjalankan misinya kali ini," Youngmin menghembuskan asap dari cerutu yang dihisapnya. "Awasi dia! Ikuti kemana mereka pergi."

.

.

Seperti yang Siwon janjikan kemarin, dia mengajak Kyuhyun ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil saat mereka tiba di kaki bukit yang dipenuhi rimbunan pohon yang seluruh daunnya berwarna kuning keemasan hingga jingga. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, meskipun sepi tetapi bukit ini sangat indah dan tenang. Tanah yang mereka pijak pun dipenuhi guguran dedaunan.

"Hyung, ini tempat yang kau katakan itu.?"

"Iya," Siwon berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun. "Ayo, kita naik ke atas."

Keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga batu yang dipenuhi guguran daun berwarna jingga. Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Siwon. Saat melangkah kaki Kyuhyun sempat tersandung dan terjatuh. Siwon dengan sigap membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri dan kembali berjalan menuju ke atas bukit.

Sesampainya di atas bukit, Siwon menunjukkan spot yang paling menarik di sana. Di antara pepohonan Maple yang semua daunnya berubah warna khas musim gugur, ada satu pohon yang paling besar. Sebatang pohon Maple yang mungkin usianya sudah seabad karena batangnya paling besar dan kokoh di antara pohon yang lain. Seluruh daunnya berwarna jingga kemerahan kontras dengan rumput hijau di bawahnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat sambil memandang kagum pohon yang sangat cantik itu. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai pohon Maple yang berubah warna saat musim gugur tiba.

"Kau benar, hyung. Tempat ini memang indah." Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Siwon di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau baru beri tahu aku sekarang?"

"Bukan itu saja," Siwon melangkah lebih dekat tepat di bawah pohon. "Berdiri di sini, maka kau akan melihat semua pemandangan kota yang indah di sekitarnya. Lihatlah!"

Siwon menunjukkan apa yang dilihatnya kepada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu dengan perasaan riang menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan dirasakan Siwon saat ini. Tatapan mata Siwon menjadi kosong, raut wajahnya tampak sedih saat melihat punggung Kyuhyun. Dia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kyuhyun. Siwon meraih pistol yang dia sembunyikan di balik jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Hyung, aku..." Kyuhyun berbalik, dia dibuat kaget sekaligus bingung karena Siwon menodongkan senjata tepat kepadanya. Kyuhyun tahu pasti itu bukan senjata mainan. "Hyung, a–apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku harus membunuhmu, Kyuhyunnie." Siwon berkata dingin, matanya menatap lurus pada mata coklat Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercanda kan, hyung?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyuhyunnie. Aku memang akan menembakmu."

"Bohong!" Kyuhyun tidak mau percaya apa yang dikatakan Siwon, meskipun dia mulai merasa takut. "Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padaku!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhiku, aku bukan orang baik. Tapi kau terus saja mendekat padaku, sehingga tugasku pun menjadi lebih mudah."

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

DORR

Kyuhyun menutup telinga. Kaget dan seperti membeku mendengar suara tembakan yang begitu dekat dengannya. Siwon menembak ranting pohon di belakang Kyuhyun hingga patah dan jatuh ke tanah. Daun–daunannya berguguran menghujani Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon, hentikan ini!"

"Jika kau ingin aku berhenti, kau harus membakarku."

"Tidaakk! Itu tidak mungkin, hyung!" Kyuhyun mundur selangkah demi selangkah, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Dia benar–benar tidak mengerti kenapa Siwon ingin membunuhnya.

Tatapan mata Siwon setajam elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya yang ketakutan. Dia terus menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Kyuhyun dan bersiap untuk memuntahkan pelurunya. Tanpa disadari olehnya setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

DORRR

"Aarrgh!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan memegangi bahunya yang terasa sangat nyeri terserempet peluru. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat darah segar membasahi kemeja biru yang dipakainya. Sepertinya Siwon sengaja membuat tembakannya meleset hingga tidak menimbulkan cidera yang terlalu serius.

"Hyuung, ke–kenapa kau begini?"

"Ma–maafkan..." mata Siwon terlihat penuh air mata. Kedua tangannya yang memegang pistol tampak gemetar. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyunnie..."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan..."

"Siwon hyu–"

DORR DORR DORR

**0o0**

**0o0**

"Ada apa?"

"Bos, Choi Siwon tidak membunuh Kyuhyun–ssi. Dia malah menembaki anak buah kita yang mengawasi mereka. Sekarang mereka melarikan diri."

"Brengsek!" Youngmin memukul meja kerjanya dengan geram. "Dia berani mengkhianatiku! Bawa mereka hidup–hidup ke hadapanku! Aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi mereka!"

.

.

Siwon harus menembaki kaki para anak buah Youngmin yang mengejarnya. Dia sempat berkelahi dengan dua orang lagi yang menghadangnya saat hendak kabur bersama Kyuhyun. Keduanya berlari menuju mobil Siwon yang terparkir di bawah bukit.

"Kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin, Kyu!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa masih ada yang akan mengejar kita?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, dia menutup pintu mobil dan merobek kemejanya untuk membalut luka di bahu Kyuhyun. Siwon menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat melihat beberapa orang anak buah Youngmin masih mengejar dan mendekati mobil mereka.

Siwon menjalankan mobil pergi secepatnya dari tempat itu. Anak buah Youngmin tentu saja tidak ingin kehilangan jejak. Mereka ikut mengejar dengan mobilnya. Salah seorang berdiri dari mereka di antara kap mobil yang terbuka sambil menodongkan senjatanya ke arah mobil Siwon yang melaju.

"Mereka mengikuti kita, hyung!" seru Kyuhyun cemas, melihat dua mobil sedan hitam mengikuti mereka di belakang. Melihat satu orang hendak menembak ke arah mobil mereka, Kyuhyun menatap orang itu dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Menyadari apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan, Siwon mencegahnya.

"Jangan, Kyuhyunnie!" larang Siwon, namun tetap fokus menyetir. "Jangan gunakan kekuatan itu! Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Kyu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi jangan gunakan kekuatan itu untuk membantuku lagi, Kyuhyunnie. Aku yang akan melindungimu!"

DOORR DORR PRAANG

Sebuah tembakan mengenai kaca spion mobil Siwon. Pria itu membelokkan mobilnya ke arah lain hingga menyerempet sebatang pohon. Sebuah tembakan kembali dilepaskan hingga mengenai ban belakang mobilnya, membuat laju mobil menjadi sulit dikendalikan. Siwon terpaksa menginjak rem sebelum mobilnya menabrak sebatang pohon besar di depannya. Siwon berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena napasnya terasa sesak. Dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang memegangi bahunya yang terluka.

"Kyu..."

"Keluar kalian!" suara bentakan para anak buah Youngmin yang sudah mengepung mobil mereka. Mereka membuka paksa pintu mobil dan menodongkan moncong pistol pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Seret mereka kepada bos!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Siwon berontak saat dua orang memegangi tangan dan menariknya keluar dari mobil. Dia masih melakukan perlawanan kepada mereka hingga sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahnya.

BUAGHH

"Dasar pengkhianat!" sebuah makian dilontarkan kepada Siwon. Seorang yang bertubuh paling besar meninju wajah hingga menendang perut Siwon. Pemuda itu tak berdaya hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah dan dipaksa berdiri kembali oleh mereka. Hidungnya tampak mengeluarkan darah dan terbatuk.

"Siwon hyung!" gumam Kyuhyun, dia seperti tidak sanggup berteriak.

'_Kau harus janji padaku, jangan gunakan kekuatan itu lagi untuk melindungi aku.'_

'_Kenapa? Kau bisa dalam bahaya!'_

'_Tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu lalu mereka takut dan terancam jika berdekatan denganmu. Aku juga khawatir ada pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau jika itu membahayakanmu nanti. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi berjanjilah padaku.'_

'_Baiklah, hyung. Aku janji.'_

"Bawa mereka!"

.

.

Keduanya dibawa ke sebuah gudang yang isinya penuh mobil klasik berharga mahal. Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk di lantai gudang yang berdebu, dikelilingi para anak buah Youngmin. Kyuhyun masih belum mengetahui kenapa dia harus berada di sana dan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Siwon hyung," Kyuhyun sedih melihat Siwon menyeka darah diwajahnya. "Kau..."

"Kau baik–baik saja, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Siwon lirih.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini, hyung?" Siwon sempat terdiam menghadapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini. "Siapa orang itu? Katakan padaku! Apa dia juga terlibat dalam kematian ayahku?"

"Kyu," Siwon menarik napas dalam–dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. "Dia adalah bosku, kau tahu siapa dia..."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya. Suaranya bergetar. "Kau jangan berbohong padaku, hyung!"

"Itu kenyataan, Kyuhyunnie. Pamanmu yang menginginkan kematianmu."

"Bohong!"

"Siwon benar, Kyuhyun–ah." suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun membeku. Dia menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat sosok pria yang tidak asing dan sangat dikenalnya sejak kecil. Dia Kim Youngmin, pamannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau. Dia tidak menyangka jika keluarganya sendiri yang tega berbuat jahat padanya. Siwon terdiam menundukkan kepalanya, air mata mengalir di pipinya yang lebam. Melihat kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding luka–luka di tubuhnya.

"Paman..." suaranya bergetar.

"Iya, benar. Ini aku pamanmu." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup berkata apapun. Pemuda itu tampak masih sangat shock atas kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, keponakanku. Tidak apa–apa, aku mau bicara dulu dengan salah satu anak buah kepercayaanku dulu."

Youngmin berjalan mendekati Siwon lalu duduk sejajar dengan posisinya. Pria itu mencengkram rahang Siwon, memaksa pemuda itu agar menatap matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah gagal menjalankan misimu, Choi Siwon." geram Youngmin, menatap marah pengawalnya itu. "Tapi kali ini kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu untuk membunuh keponakanku ini. Padahal dia sudah di depan matamu!"

"A–aku tidak bisa..."

"Bodoh!" bentak Youngmin, memukul kepala Siwon. "Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak menerima kegagalan! Aku tidak terima alasan bodoh apapun!"

Youngmin berdiri dan memberi isyarat kepada para tukang pukulnya yang sudah siap di belakangnya. Dua orang pria berbadan besar memaksa Siwon untuk berdiri lalu menghajarnya secara bergantian. Mereka memukul dan menendang tubuh Siwon tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun terpaku melihat dan mendengar suara pukulan demi pukulan yang dilayangkan ke tubuh Siwon. Kyuhyun meremas kuat kedua tangannya, menahan amarah yang siap meledak. Tetapi kata–kata Siwon sebelumnya membuat Kyuhyun berusaha keras mengendalikan amarahnya. Siwon akhirnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai dengan wajah penuh lebam dan darah, napasnya terengah–engah. Seperti belum merasa cukup, Youngmin menginjak dada Siwon.

"Kau sudah tahu, jika aku tidak menerima pengkhianatan!"

"Hentikan, paman!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Berhenti, aku mohon! Sudah cukup kau menyiksanya!"

"Ckckck, sangat ironis. Kau malah membela orang yang sudah membunuh ayahmu, Kyuhyun–ah." Youngmin mengejek. "Kau tidak tahu jika Siwonlah pelaku yang menembak ayahmu sampai mati empat tahun yang lalu. Dia juga meminta bayaran tiga kali lipat saat akan membunuh ayahmu."

"Cukup!" Kyuhyun menutup telinganya, dia tidak ingin mendengar lebih jauh.

"Selain menjadi pengawalku, Siwon adalah seorang _assassin_. Dia sudah menghilangkan banyak nyawa sesuai dengan perintahku termasuk ayahmu. Siwon selalu menerima hadiah dan gaji yang besar untuk setiap misi yang berhasil dilakukannya. Siwon adalah mesin pembunuhku dan kau terlalu naif, Kyuhyun–ah."

Sepasang mata coklat Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang hanya diam tertunduk. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan mendalam saat Youngmin membeberkan semua dosa–dosanya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Youngmin. Ingin sekali dia membakar hidup–hidup pria yang masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengannya itu. Namun dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Tidak, tidak sekarang. Dia akan membiarkan pria brengsek itu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya hari ini.

"Karena Siwon sudah gagal untuk membunuhmu, maka aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan." Youngmin meraih pistol dari balik jas mahal yang dikenakannya. Pria itu menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!" Siwon ternyata masih sanggup bergerak dan menyeruduk perut Youngmin dengan kepalanya hingga pistol yang dipegang pria itu terjatuh. Siwon mencekik leher Youngmin. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukainya!"

Beberapa anak buah Youngmin tak tinggal diam. Mereka langsung menarik Siwon untuk menjauhi bos mereka. Mereka tak segan melayangkan pukulan lagi ke tubuh Siwon yang sudah babak belur.

"Cihh! Kau sudah sangat berhutang budi padaku, Siwon–ah. Kau bisa hidup enak, dihormati banyak orang dan punya banyak uang seperti sekarang, itu semua karena aku! Demi membelanya, kau sampai mengkhianati aku! Kau akan tetap bekerja untukku selamanya tanpa bayaran sepeser pun!"

"Siwon hyung..." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih memandang wajah Siwon yang berlumuran darah.

"Ini hukumanmu!" Youngmin meraih pistolnya kembali lalu mengarahkannya kepada Siwon.

DORR

Pria itu menembak dada kanan Siwon hingga pemuda itu jatuh terkapar di lantai. Tembakan Youngmin sebenarnya tidak membunuh Siwon, tetapi hal itu membuat Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Kenangan buruk tentang kematian sang ayah, Cho Kangin yang tewas tertembak muncul kembali di ingatannya. Air mata membasahi pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi.

Youngmin lalu mengarahkan senjatanya kepada Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Pandangan mata pemuda itu kosong seperti tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun seperti tidak peduli jika sang paman akan menembaknya detik itu juga.

"Karena Siwon tidak sanggup membunuhmu, maka aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Paman," Kyuhyun menginterupsi, berkata sangat tenang. "Aku ingin tahu apa alasan paman membunuh ayahku dan juga ingin membunuhku? Apa yang membuat paman melakukan semua ini? Bukankah kalian bersahabat?"

"Sahabat katamu? Cihh!" Youngmin memandang muak kepada Kyuhyun. "Sahabat macam apa dia? Dia telah merebut wanita yang aku cintai sejak lama, bahkan sebelum aku mengenal ayahmu itu. Ibumu Lee Yoonji! Dia wanita materialistis yang lebih memilih menikahi ayahmu karena dia lebih kaya daripada aku. Dan sahabat macam apa dia? Dia sama sekali tidak mau membantuku saat perusahaanku mengalami kesulitan keuangan meski aku adalah adik iparnya. Aku sangat membencinya dan ingin merebut semua yang dimilikinya. Semua aset kekayaan yang dia wariskan padamu."

"Karena dendam paman melakukan semua ini," Kyuhyun mendongak memandang Youngmin dengan mata yang memerah. Tapi nada suaranya tetap tenang dan stabil. "Tapi kau menikahi bibiku Cho Ahra!"

"Anak bodoh sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan!" bentak Youngmin, dia kembali menodongkan senjatanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau pikir aku menikahi bibimu karena mencintainya? Bodoh! Tentu saja untuk membalas dendam. Demi masuk ke dalam keluarga Cho dan mempermudah jalanku. Ayahmu yang bodoh itu sama sekali tidak tahu dan setuju saja aku menikahi adik perempuannya!"

"Cukup, paman!" Kyuhyun kembali berkata dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan sakit hatinya mendengar hinaan Youngmin kepada orang tuanya. "Akan kuberikan semua yang paman inginkan, tapi kumohon jangan hina orang tuaku lagi."

"Apa katamu?"

"Akan kuserahkan semua aset kekayaan ayah kepada paman." Kyuhyun berkata mantap lalu berdiri menghadapi Youngmin. "Aku akan mengalihkan semuanya menjadi atas nama paman, tapi beri aku waktu untuk mengurusnya."

"Apa kau yakin?" Youngmin menjauhkan senjatanya dari Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak bermaksud menipuku, Kyuhyun–ah? Kau jangan coba–coba membodohiku."

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku akan menyerahkan semua aset kekayaan ayah dari perusahaan hingga properti keluargaku pada paman. Tapi selama aku mengurus semua itu, paman tidak boleh menggangguku dan jangan melukai Siwon lagi. Dengan begini paman tidak perlu repot membunuhku, semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Youngmin menyeringai puas mendengar semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu dengan sukarela menyerahkan semua kekayaan Cho Kangin kepadanya. Jadi dia tidak usah mengotori tangannya lagi dengan darah Kyuhyun.

"Pemikiran yang bagus, Kyuhyun–ah." Youngmin menyimpan senjatanya lagi dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Aku akui kejeniusanmu sebagai putera Yoonji. Aku terima tawaranmu itu dan aku menunggunya dua minggu dari sekarang, semuanya harus sudah kau serahkan padaku. Dan satu hal lagi! Jangan berani mengatakan apapun pada bibimu!"

"Aku mengerti, paman."

Youngmin pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan hidup. Dia sempat menugaskan dua orang anak buahnya untuk mengantar keduanya ke rumah sakit. Youngmin bersedia menerima tawaran menggiurkan dari Kyuhyun dan itu menyelamatkan mereka dari kematian.

.

.

**Hospital...**

Siwon harus dirawat di rumah sakit untuk memulihkan luka–luka di tubuhnya. Dia juga harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di dada kanannya. Anak buah Youngmin yang ditugaskan mengantar mereka menjelaskan pada pihak rumah sakit jika keduanya diserang oleh gangster. Kyuhyun juga harus menerima jahitan pada bahunya karena tembakan Siwon tadi pagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan luka di tubuhnya karena ada hal lain yang lebih menyita pikiran dan perasaannya saat ini.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Itu adalah urusanku dengan Kim Youngmin," Kyuhyun berkata tanpa memandang kepada Siwon, wajahnya begitu murung. "Jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku akan baik–baik saja. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah."

"Kyuhyunnie," suara Siwon menahan langkah Kyuhyun yang akan melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat. "A–aku, aku..."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu, hyung. Aku sangat sedih." Kyuhyun berkata dengan membelakangi Siwon lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Siwon tidak dapat melihat air mata yang menggenang di sepasang mata coklat Kyuhyun, tetapi dia mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu.

**0o0**

**Continued to Chap.3  
><strong>

**.**

**Thankyu buat readers yg udah baca n komen di chap sebelumnya.. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLITUDE : The Smokes**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback moments – 4 years ago...**

"Kau tahu, aku juga sama sepertimu. Kesepian dalam kesendirian ini. Aku bisa merasakannya saat melihat matamu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya dari Siwon.

"Kau benar sekali dan aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu." Siwon tersenyum. "Bagaimana kau bisa menebak perasaanku, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah punya teman baik, malah aku sering dibully oleh mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku tapi mereka bersikap tidak ramah padaku. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih anak–anak dan aku hanya hidup bersama ayahku saja. Jadi aku bisa memahamimu, hyung."

"Terima kasih, Kyu."

"Hmm, ditambah lagi aku memiliki sesuatu yang belum bisa aku kendalikan. Aku takut jika tanpa sadar aku mencelakai orang lain dengan kemampuanku ini." Kyuhyun menjelaskan pelan–pelan agar Siwon memahami maksudnya.

"Mencelakai orang lain?" Siwon tertawa. "Memangnya apa itu sampai begitu berbahaya?"

"Pyrokinesis,"

"Pyro apa?"

"Pyrokinesis itu sebutan yang tepat untuk kemampuan yang kumiliki. Itu adalah kemampuan memanipulasi api dan panas menggunakan kekuatan pikiran atau psikis. Jika aku bisa mengendalikannya itu bisa bermanfaat. Tapi jika tidak, aku bisa mencelakai orang di sekitarku."

"Hmm, apa itu seperti dalam film X-Men atau Fantastic Four ya? Hebat sekali! Kau bisa jadi superhero, Kyuhyunnie." Siwon berkata dengan nada antusias, menganggap Kyuhyun sedang bercanda dengannya.

"Aish, hyung! Aku bicara serius!"

"Aku memahami kau kesepian dan tidak punya teman. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengarang cerita seperti itu untuk berteman denganku. Aku bersedia menjadi temanmu tanpa melihat siapa diri..."

Belum selesai Siwon berkata, Kyuhyun sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Siwon pikir dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah padanya.

"Kyuhyunnie, tunggu! Kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung! Kau tidak percaya padaku!"

"Aku memang tidak percaya pada hal–hal semacam itu, Kyu." Siwon menjelaskan sambil mengejar pemuda yang kesal itu. "Itu tidak masuk akal bagiku."

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Kyuhyunnie?"

0o0

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bertemu lagi dengan para berandalan yang pernah menganiaya dan merampok Kyuhyun seminggu yang lalu. Sang ketua geng merasa terhina dan ingin membalas dendam pada Siwon yang berhasil mengalahkan mereka waktu itu.

"Kalian lagi! Mau apa?" tanya Siwon waspada, dia menyuruh Kyuhyun menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ternyata dia masih ingat kita, bos."

"Bagus! Kita akan buat perhitungan dengan orang sok jago ini."

"Bukannya kalian yang sok jagoan di sini." balas Siwon tersenyum mengejek.

"Cihh! Brengsek!" sang ketua geng tampak geram. "Bawa dua anjing itu ke sini!"

Dua orang anggota geng berandalan itu datang sambil membawa dua kandang berisi dua ekor anjing Pit Bull berwarna hitam. Kedua wajah anjing itu tampak menggeram galak dan siap menggigit siapa saja.

"Kalian membawa anjing untuk menghadapiku?" pertanyaan Siwon ini dibalas gelak tawa para berandalan itu.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana jika anjing ini sudah menggigit. Lepaskan anjingnya!"

Mereka menarik penutup kandang dan membiarkan kedua ekor anjing Pit Bull itu keluar dan berlari ke arah korbannya. Siwon yang sudah waspada dari tadi tetap saja terkejut melihat dua ekor anjing yang tampak ganas dan kelaparan itu berlari ke arahnya.

GUK GUK GUK GUK

Siwon menendang satu ekor anjing yang lebih dulu melompat hendak menyerangnya. Satu ekor berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan tendangannya dan terkapar di tanah. Akan tetapi tidak dengan satu ekor lagi yang berukuran lebih besar yang berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Siwon berteriak saat anjing itu hendak menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Hyuuung!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar. Siwon melompat melindungi Kyuhyun dan akibatnya anjing itu menggigit punggungnya.

GGRRRR

"Aaagghh!" Siwon menjerit kesakitan merasakan gigi–gigi tajam anjing itu mengoyak kulitnya, suaranya geramannya terdengar menakutkan. Darah segar membasahi kemeja kotak–kotak yang dikenakannya. "Kyu, cepat pergi..."

"Si–siwon hyung..."

"Hahahahahaha..." para berandalan itu tertawa terbahak–bahak melihat target mereka tampak tidak berdaya menghadapi seekor anjing.

"Aaarrgggh!" Siwon mengerang kesakitan karena anjing Pit Bull itu semakin menguatkan gigitannya dan seperti tidak ingin lepas.

"Hyuung!" Kyuhyun panik melihat darah di tubuh Siwon. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana melepaskan gigitan anjing itu dari Siwon. "Anjing ini tidak mau melepas gigitannya..."

"Kasihan sekali! Lihat mereka, hahahaha..."

"Brengsek kalian!" Kyuhyun geram menahan marah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Matanya lalu menatap tajam anjing Pit Bull yang masih menggigit kuat tubuh Siwon. "Lepaskan dia anjing sial!"

Pelan–pelan anjing itu melepas gigitannya, namun bukan hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Anjing itu malah berguling–guling di tanah dan mengaing kesakitan. Tubuh anjing itu nampak mengeluarkan asap yang makin lama makin tebal. Tak lama kemudian api berkobar membakar tubuh anjing itu.

Siwon memegang bahunya yang terluka parah. Dia sangat terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti melihat apa yang terjadi pada anjing itu. Matanya terperangah melihat kobaran api melahap tubuh anjing yang menggigitnya tadi hingga hangus.

"A–api? Kenapa ada api?" para berandalan nampak ketakutan menyaksikan anjing peliharaan mereka terbakar hidup–hidup di depan mata mereka.

Api itu semakin besar dan menghanguskan tubuh anjing tersebut hingga tinggal kerangka dalam hitungan menit. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah berandalan itu. Raut wajah mereka tampak sangat ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin. Mereka akhirnya berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang terluka begitu saja.

"Kyuh, kau aagh!" Siwon menahan nyeri.

"Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit secepatnya!" Kyuhyun memapah tubuh Siwon.

.

.

Siwon menerima puluhan jahitan untuk luka robek dikarenakan gigitan anjing pada bahu hingga punggungnya. Dia pun harus menerima suntikan untuk mencegah infeksi virus yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Malam ini Siwon terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun tetap menunggui pemuda itu meskipun hari sudah semakin malam.

"Hyung?"

"Kau belum pulang, Kyu?"

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Tidak perlu." Siwon menenangkan hati Kyuhyun. "Aku baik–baik saja, mungkin besok aku sudah bisa pulang. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, nanti ayahmu bisa khawatir."

"Tapi..."

"Aku baik–baik saja, Kyu." Siwon meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu mau kembali saja ke rumahnya. "Hmm, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Iya,"

"Setelah apa yang kulihat pada anjing itu," Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Aku percaya padamu, kau memang berbeda. Tidak! Lebih tepatnya kau istimewa, Kyuhyunnie."

"Kau orang kedua yang berkata begitu padaku setelah ayahku, hyung." Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Terima kasih. Berkat bantuanmu, aku bisa tertolong."

"Sama–sama, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

0o0

Kyuhyun menceritakan tentang kemampuan dirinya yang disebut Pyrokinesis itu kepada Siwon. Siwon begitu penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih jauh bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa sampai memiliki kemampuan langka seperti itu.

Ibu Kyuhyun Lee Yoonji adalah seorang ilmuwan Fisika. Saat sedang mengandungnya, Yoonji melakukan sebuah proyek penelitian dan eksperimen bersama timnya di sebuah laboratorium. Saat itu suaminya, Kangin sudah melarangnya ikut ambil bagian dalam penelitian tersebut karena khawatir dia sedang hamil. Tapi Yoonji selalu meyakinkan jika dia bisa menjaga kesehatan dan janin yang dikandungnya. Sembilan bulan kemudian putera Kangin lahir ke dunia dengan selamat, dalam keadaan sehat dan normal. Kangin sangat bahagia bahkan sampai menangis. Bayinya sehat tidak seperti yang dicemaskannya selama ini.

Semua tampak normal hingga pada suatu malam saat usia Kyuhyun menginjak lima tahun. Kyuhyun kecil menangis kencang karena tirai di kamarnya terbakar. Kangin sangat panik, dia pikir itu karena konsleting listrik biasa. Ternyata kejadian itu terjadi berulang kali. Dari tirai rumah, sprei, mainan hingga buku sekolahnya tiba–tiba terbakar sendiri. Bahkan Kyuhyun pernah membakar baju ibunya sendiri.

Yoonji yang merasa curiga menyelidiki hal ini. Akhirnya dia menarik kesimpulan jika Kyuhyun bisa menimbulkan api secara sengaja dengan kekuatan pikiran atau saat dikuasai emosi tak terkendali. Yoonji merasa bersalah karena dia pikir dialah penyebab puteranya memiliki 'kemampuan' mengerikan itu. Yoonji menduga selama dalam kandungannya, Kyuhyun terkena efek samping dari proyek eksperimen ilmiah yang dilakukannya dulu.

Yoonji sangat khawatir akan masa depan Kyuhyun–nya. Kangin juga sangat sedih, tapi dia tetap berusaha membesarkan hati istrinya. Kasih sayang mereka tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun pada Kyuhyun.

Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun tetap mencintai dan menyayangi putera tunggal mereka ini. Karena khawatir puteranya akan jadi pusat perhatian, Kangin mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari sekolah biasa. Kyuhyun mengikuti _home schooling_ agar lebih mudah diawasi. Mereka bahkan melatih dan mengajari Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kelebihannya itu. Mereka juga mengajarkan Kyuhyun untuk bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan tidak mudah marah agar tidak memunculkan api secara tiba–tiba.

Saat Kyuhyun menginjak usia sepuluh tahun, ibu tercintanya meninggal dunia karena penyakit radang selaput otak yang dideritanya. Sejak saat itu Kangin sangat protektif kepada Kyuhyun.

Selain ayah dan ibunya, tidak ada yang mengetahui kemampuan rahasia Kyuhyun itu. Kangin sengaja merahasiakan kemampuan Kyuhyun itu dari siapa saja termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Karena Cho Kangin takut orang–orang akan menganggap puteranya itu memiliki kekuatan setan atau dimanfaatkan oleh orang jahat.

.

.

"Kalau boleh tahu penelitian apa yang mendiang ibumu dulu lakukan?"

"Ayah tidak pernah menceritakannya secara jelas, karena katanya itu _top secret_. Dia bilang itu seperti eksperimen pengembangan teknologi senjata masa depan. Mungkin ini menyangkut rahasia negara, makanya ayah menolak menceritakannya secara detail."

"Orang tuamu sangat hebat, Kyuhyunnie." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat bangga dan sangat mencintai mereka, hyung." Kyuhyun berkata dengan riang, Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar kata–katanya. "Ayah itu segalanya bagiku, hyung. Aku juga ingin jadi orang jenius seperti ibuku."

"Hmm, Kyuhyunnie."

"Iya,"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu waktu itu, tapi..." Siwon mengambil jeda sejenak dengan Kyuhyun yang tetap memperhatikannya. "Kau harus janji padaku, jangan gunakan kekuatan itu lagi untuk melindungi aku."

"Kenapa? Kau bisa dalam bahaya!"

"Tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu lalu mereka takut dan terancam jika berdekatan denganmu. Aku juga khawatir ada pihak yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau jika itu membahayakanmu nanti. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi berjanjilah untukku."

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku janji."

"Anak pintar," Siwon mengacak rambut hitam Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir cerinya.

.

.

"Appa!" Kyuhyun memeluk sang ayah yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anak appa jadi manja sekali hari ini?" Kangin tertawa melihat tingkah putera tunggalnya yang menjadi begitu manja padanya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama, kan?" Kyuhyun protes karena ayahnya selama ini terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga tidak punya waktu luang bersamanya.

"Maafkan appa," Kangin mengusap kepala sayang Kyuhyun. "Appa banyak pekerjaan. Hmm, bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita pergi memancing?"

"Memancing?" Kyuhyun cemberut. "Aku tidak suka memancing. Bagaimana kalau ke game center saja? Di sana lebih seru! Appa kan belum pernah ke sana."

"Game center? Memangnya berapa usia ayahmu ini pergi ke tempat seperti itu." Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan puteranya tersebut.

"Sekali–kali appa harus mencoba hal–hal baru, seperti misalnya main game. Untuk menghilangkan stress."

"Appa tidak bisa main game, Kyuhyun–ah."

"Tidak apa–apa. Nanti aku ajari."

0o0

Siwon duduk di sebuah sofa kulit menghadap tepat ke arah meja di depannya. Di meja itu tampak seorang pria berpenampilan rapi dan formal dengan setelan jas hitamnya sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menghisap cerutu. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pemuda lain mengenakan setelan jas rapi yang merupakan asistennya.

"Apa ada misi baru lagi untukku kali ini, Direktur Kim?" tanya Siwon tenang, sambil sesekali menyesap esspresso yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Youngmin singkat, sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Di dalam map merah ini berisi data lengkap targetmu selanjutnya." ujar Youngmin sambil menyerahkan map merah itu kepada asisten di sampingnya. Sang asisten pun berjalan lalu menyerahkan map merah itu kepada Siwon. Siwon menerima map tersebut kemudian membukanya, dia membalik halaman demi halaman kertas di sana. Matanya terlihat serius membaca tulisan yang tertera berikut foto sang calon korban.

"Jadi dia yang akan jadi targetku?" Siwon menatap serius sebuah foto yang ditempel di sana. "Cho Kangin, dia adalah CEO Cyrill Corporations sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa telekomunikasi seperti perusahaan anda."

"Iya, dia yang akan menjadi korbanmu." jawab Youngmin, kemudian menghisap cerutunya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke udara. "Cho Kangin, pemilik Cyrill Corporations. Di sana sudah tercantum alamat rumahnya. Kau bisa menembaknya saat dia sedang duduk membaca buku di taman belakang rumahnya tiap malam."

Siwon itu menghela napas sambil menutup map merah tersebut, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sambil memangku kakinya. Dia meraih cangkir esspreso di meja dan meminumnya kembali hingga tak bersisa.

"Kali ini aku minta bayaran tiga kali lipat dari biasanya, Direktur Kim." ucap Siwon santai. "Sepertinya targetku kali ini bukan orang sembarangan seperti yang sebelumnya."

"Itu urusan mudah, jangan khawatir soal bayaran. Begitu tugasmu selesai akan langsung ditransfer ke rekeningmu."

"Apa alasan anda ingin membunuhnya? Apa karena persaingan bisnis semata?"

"Perusahaan telekomunikasi Cyrill Corps yang baru didirikannya selama lima tahun berjalan maju dan pesat. Dan mau tidak mau perusahaanku harus bersaing ketat dengan perusahaannya. Lagipula aku ingin membalas dendam atas rasa sakit hatiku padanya dulu. Aku ingin merebut dan menguasai semua yang dimilikinya. Jika dia mati maka aku bisa mengambil alih semua asetnya itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Siwon–ah. Kau akan dapat bayaran yang pantas untuk tugasmu kali ini, aku juga akan melindungimu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk hormat pada sang bos lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Satu lagi..." panggil Youngmin, membuat sang pemuda pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Berhati–hatilah, Siwon–ah."

Siwon hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai tanda 'oke' kepada Youngmin lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Siwon sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Cho Kangin. Tugasnya malam ini akan mengubah hidupnya dan hidup seseorang yang selama ini sangat disayanginya.

0o0

Siwon mendatangi sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Mediterania pukul sepuluh malam. Dia pernah beberapa kali datang sekedar untuk mengamati lokasi dan kebiasaan calon korbannya. Seperti yang diinformasikan oleh atasannya Youngmin, jika Cho Kangin biasa membaca buku di taman samping rumahnya.

Setiap akan membunuh korbannya, Siwon akan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Dari jeans, sepatu boot kulit, kaos, sarung tangan kulit, jaket tebal bertudung untuk menutupi kepalanya dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Semua serba hitam hingga bisa dikatakan mirip Grim Reaper. Namun Siwon tidak membawa sabit seperti halnya Grim Reaper, tetapi membawa senjata api untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Sebelumnya Siwon sudah pernah membunuh dua orang pria yang dianggap pengkhianat oleh Youngmin.

Siwon melompati pagar rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Dia melangkah dengan tenang mendekati sang target yang tidak menyadari bahaya mengintainya. Seorang pria seusia Youngmin sedang asyik membaca buku di tangannya. Dari balik rimbunan rumpun bunga Siwon melepas tembakannya sebanyak tiga kali. Tembakannya itu mengenai kepala dan dada Kangin. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Darahnya membasahi buku novel dari pengarang terkenal Agatha Christie yang tadi dibacanya.

Suara tembakan Siwon tadi rupanya mengundang seseorang dari dalam rumah. Siwon bergegas pergi dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan rimbun. Dari balik pepohonan itu dia mengawasi keadaan sekitar sebelum melarikan diri.

"Appa!" suara seorang pemuda berteriak. "Appa! Appa!"

Siwon memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang menghampiri tubuh Cho Kangin yang sudah terkapar di lantai. Pemuda itu menangis dan berteriak minta tolong. Siwon tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena posisinya yang membelakangi. Namun, Siwon merasa mengenali siapa pemuda itu.

"Bibi Park, tolong telepon polisi, ambulans, apa saja. Cepat, bibi!" pemuda itu berkata dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa sambil memeluk tubuh ayahnya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pepohonan tempat Siwon bersembunyi. Siwon menyadari siapa pemuda itu dan siapa pria yang baru saja dibunuhnya.

"Appa! Kumohon buka matamu!"

"Tidak! Kyuhyun!" Siwon shock berat, tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. "Ti–tidak mungkin, pria itu adalah ayah Kyuhyun..."

0o0

"Hebat, Choi Siwon!" Youngmin menyambut Siwon dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Pria itu memeluk erat Siwon sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya telah menghabisi satu musuhnya lagi. "Kau melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Akan kutransfer bayaranmu besok ditambah bonus spesial dariku."

"Te–terima kasih, Direktur Kim." Siwon berkata gugup, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun tadi. "Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu, pulang ke rumahmu dan beristirahatlah. Kau sudah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Boleh aku tahu siapa Cho Kangin lebih jelas?"

"Dia sebenarnya masih kakak iparku, kakak dari istriku Cho Ahra. Dia juga ayah dari keponakanku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Apa?" Siwon merasa ada ratusan pisau yang menghujam hatinya.

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya sangat terkejut?" Youngmin berkata santai seperti tidak merasa bersalah telah membunuh kerabatnya sendiri. Pria itu menyalakan pemantik api, menyulut cerutunya.

"Kenapa anda tidak mengatakannya? Anda tidak menjelaskannya dalam map waktu itu." Siwon berusaha terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Sebagai pembunuh profesional dia harus menunjukkan wajah datar tanpa emosi di hadapan bosnya meskipun hatinya tidak.

"Karena yang kulihat kau berteman akrab dengan keponakanku itu. Aku takut itu nanti akan mempengaruhi profesionalitasmu. Tapi saat aku menyebut nama Cho Kangin kau tampak biasa saja, berarti kau memang tidak kenal siapa korbanmu ini." Youngmin tertawa.

"Oh, begitu." Siwon tetap dengan wajah datarnya. "Sayang sekali aku belum sempat mengenalnya. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Direktur Kim."

"Yah, pulanglah."

.

.

Siwon duduk bersandar dengan lemas di dinding kamarnya. Hatinya begitu sedih dan dipenuhi rasa penyesalan setelah tahu jika pria yang ditembaknya kemarin adalah ayah Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Dia tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah bertemu ayah Kyuhyun bernama Cho Kangin itu. Siwon juga tidak tahu jika rumah yang dia datangi itu adalah rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun selalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang ayah kesayangannya itu padanya. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyebut nama sang ayah. Hatinya begitu sakit dan sedih hingga memaksa air mata membasahi pipi tirusnya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak hingga terasa sulit untuk bernapas.

'_Orang tuamu sangat hebat, Kyuhyunnie.'_

'_Tentu saja. Aku sangat bangga dan sangat mencintai mereka, hyung. Ayah itu segalanya bagiku, hyung.'_

'_Iya, dia yang akan menjadi korbanmu_. _Cho Kangin, pemilik Cyrill Corporations. Di sana sudah tercantum alamat rumahnya._ Kau_ bisa menembaknya saat dia sedang duduk membaca buku di taman belakang rumahnya tiap malam.'_

'_Dia sebenarnya masih kakak iparku, kakak dari istriku Cho Ahra. Dia juga ayah dari keponakanku Cho Kyuhyun.'_

"Maafkan, maafkan aku..." Siwon terisak, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Maafkan aku, Kyu. Maaf..."

0o0

Polisi masih menyelidiki motif pelaku pembunuhan Cho Kangin. Polisi masih menduga jika motif pembunuhan dikarenakan dendam, karena pelaku tidak mengambil atau merampok rumah mewah itu. Cho Kangin meninggal dunia setelah kritis selama lima jam di ruang ICU akibat tiga luka tembak yang mengenai kepala dan paru–parunya. Kyuhyun sangat terpukul sekali atas musibah ini.

Siwon tidak mungkin menghadiri pemakaman tuan Cho Kangin, ayah Kyuhyun. Dia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Di sana dia melihat Kim Youngmin, adik ipar Cho Kangin. Pria itulah yang memerintahkan Siwon untuk membunuh Cho Kangin. Wajah pria itu tampak bersedih dan basah akan air mata. Tapi Siwon tahu satu hal. Itu hanya air mata buaya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan karena orang yang selama ini dibencinya sudah tidak ada.

Siwon juga melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menatap hampa peti mati sang ayah dengan mata sembab dan memerah. Rasa kehilangan begitu kentara di wajah pemuda itu. Melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, Siwon merasa sangat sakit. Hatinya begitu remuk redam.

'Kyuhyunnie...'

Peti mati Cho Kangin akan diturunkan ke dalam liang lahat. Kyuhyun tampak tidak rela dan menahan peti itu diturunkan. Hatinya ingin sekali menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya, membiarkannya menangis di bahunya. Tapi dia sadar saat ini tidak mungkin, karena ada beberapa petugas kepolisian di sana. Siwon memilih melajukan kembali motornya dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

'Apa aku masih bisa menghadapimu setelah ini, Kyu?'

Siwon mengalami stress berat karena rasa berdosanya kepada Kyuhyun. Dalam sehari Siwon bisa menghabiskan dua bungkus rokok. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapi Kyuhyun atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

0o0

Dua hari setelah pemakaman sang ayah, Kyuhyun datang berziarah ke makamnya. Saat tiba di sana Kyuhyun melihat ada dua kuntum mawar putih yang masih segar. Sepertinya ada orang yang baru saja meletakkannya di situ. Kyuhyun berlutut di samping nisan bertuliskan nama Cho Kangin. Dia mengusap nisan berbahan marmer hitam itu penuh sayang. Meletakkan buket bunga di atas tanahnya yang masih merah. Siwon tampak memperhatikannya dari bawah pepohonan.

Sepeninggal Cho Kangin, perusahaan telekomunikasi miliknya sekarang dijalankan oleh pemimpin yang baru bernama Park Jungsoo. Kyuhyun mengenal baik Tuan Park sebagai sahabat ayahnya. Dia orang yang cerdas, bertanggungjawab dan bisa dipercaya mengurus perusahaan itu.

Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan Siwon yang berjalan mendekatinya. Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu berbalik dan langsung memeluk erat Siwon. Tidak ada yang bisa Siwon lakukan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis di pundaknya sambil menepuk–nepuk punggung pemuda itu. Dia memeluk erat tubuh pemuda bermarga Cho yang gemetar itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Kyuhyunnie..." Siwon pamit setelah cukup lama mereka berada di makam.

"Tunggu, hyung!" Kyuhyun berbalik. "Temani aku. Aku tidak mau sendirian..."

"Ada bibi dan sepupumu, kan? Kau tidak sendiri, Kyuhyunnie." Siwon memberi pengertian. "Ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

Kyuhyun menurut dan bersedia untuk pulang. Siwon hanya mengusap punggung Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu merasa lebih tenang. Tapi siapa yang bisa menenangkan hatinya saat ini.

'Kau tidak tahu, Kyuhyunnie.' Siwon membatin. 'Aku, aku adalah orang yang telah menembak ayahmu malam itu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini...'

"Aku berencana mengajakmu pergi ke Gunung Seorak minggu depan. Itu kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Ke Gunung Seorak? Kenapa ke sana, hyung?"

"Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghapus kesedihanmu. Jadi kupikir dengan menikmati musim gugur di sana, aku harap itu bisa sedikit menghiburmu."

"Baiklah, selama bersamamu aku tidak masalah."

0o0

**One month later...**

"Aku sudah berjanji di depan makam ayahku. Aku akan mengadili siapapun yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan ayahku!"

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti ingin hukum ditegakkan, mereka tertangkap dan diadili."

"Tidak, hyung. Aku akan mengadilinya dengan caraku sendiri."

Siwon terdiam. Dia tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Terdengar begitu menakutkan daripada ditangkap polisi dan dihukum penjara bertahun–tahun. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika dalang pembunuhan itu adalah pamannya sendiri Kim Youngmin dan eksekutornya adalah dirinya.

Bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun jika dia tahu pamannya adalah otak dibalik pembunuhan itu? Dan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun jika dia tahu yang menembak ayahnya dengan sadis itu adalah dirinya?

"Hyung, ada apa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Hmm, begini bulan depan aku akan berangkat ke Busan. Aku ditugaskan di sana selama dua tahun oleh Direktur Kim." Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memang benar Youngmin menugaskan Siwon ke Busan untuk mengawasi salah satu proyeknya di sana selama dua tahun.

"Benarkah, hyung?" tampak ekspresi sedih di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyuhyunnie. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat email, telepon dan surat." hibur Siwon. "Katanya kau juga sudah mendaftar wajib militer, kan?"

"Rencananya bulan depan aku akan resmi wamil, hyung." Kyuhyun menunduk, matanya tampak berkaca–kaca.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku hanya sedih ayah tidak sempat melihatku menjalani wamil. Dia juga tidak sempat melihatku wisuda sarjana nanti." Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Siwon tidak berkata apapun, hatinya seperti tertusuk pisau. Siwon hanya merangkul dan mencengkram erat pundak Kyuhyun, seolah memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"Kau harus semangat. Sebagai putera tunggalnya kau harus menunjukkan pada ayahmu jika kau mampu melewati semua ini. Kau harus menjadi lebih kuat dan berani menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini, Kyuhyunnie."

Siwon berkata sambil memandang hampa ke arah langit. Siwon merasa tidak sepantasnya dia berkata begitu kepada Kyuhyun, orang yang ayahnya telah dia bunuh.

"Aku mengerti, hyung."

.

.

Youngmin mengajak Siwon dan beberapa orang anak buahnya untuk menikmati makan malam bersamanya di sebuah restoran mewah. Youngmin memesan ruangan VVIP agar lebih nyaman menikmati pesta kecilnya tanpa terganggu pengunjung lain. Youngmin mengambil sebotol _champagne_ berharga mahal lalu menuangkannya ke gelas Siwon.

"Nikmatilah," Youngmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sambil memegang gelas _champagne_ di tangannya. "Ini adalah pesta kecil untuk merayakan kematian Cho Kangin. Kakak iparku yang bodoh itu akhirnya mati. Dendamku terbalas sudah."

Youngmin menegak _champagne_ itu sekaligus seolah ingin menunjukkan kemenangannya. Siwon mencengkram erat gagang gelas _champagne_ yang dipegangnya, tangannya gemetar. Namun Siwon harus tetap memasang senyum palsu andalannya di hadapan Youngmin. Dia harus meyakinkan Youngmin jika dia tetap seorang anak buah yang setia pada bosnya.

"Siwon–ah, silahkan pesan makanan apapun yang kau sukai. Kau terlihat lebih kurus belakangan ini." Youngmin menghisap cerutunya lagi.

"Aku sudah jarang ke gym. Mungkin aku akan ke sana lagi bersama teman–temanku nanti." Siwon tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati hidangan _Galbi _di atas mejanya_._

"Kau berhasil menghabisi kakak iparku. Aku sudah berniat untuk menghabisi keponakanku itu juga."

"Uhukkk! Uhukk!" Siwon tersedak daging _Galbi_ yang sedang dimakannya. Youngmin membantu menepuk–nepuk punggungnya dan memberinya air minum.

"Anda ingin membunuhnya juga?" Siwon bersikap tenang seperti biasanya setelah meneguk segelas air.

"Tentu saja. Setelah kematian Kangin, Aku sudah memaksa Ahra untuk menyerahkan padaku aset Kangin yang diwariskan padanya. Lalu targetku selanjutnya adalah Cyrill Corps dan seluruh aset kekayaannya harus jadi milikku. Dan itu semua tentu saja diwariskan kepada putera tunggal kesayangannya Cho Kyuhyun. Agar aku bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan itu, aku harus menyingkirkannya juga."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang," Siwon menyarankan. "Kyuhyun–ssi akan menjalankan tugas wamilnya minggu depan. Selain itu kematian Cho Kangin seorang CEO perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar se–Korea sudah mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Jika anda membunuh puteranya juga dalam jarak waktu yang berdekatan, maka itu akan sangat merugikan anda."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biarkan dia hidup tenang selama beberapa tahun. Mungkin sekitar empat tahun, Direktur Kim." Siwon tersenyum. Dia belajar banyak dari Youngmin cara berakting yang benar sebagai iblis berwajah malaikat.

"Empat tahun? Itu terlalu lama, Siwon–ah."

"Empat tahun tidak ada artinya dibanding apa yang akan anda dapatkan nanti. Anda tahu kan jika saham Cyrill Corps selalu menunjukkan kenaikan yang signifikan setiap tahunnya. Anda bayangkan berapa besar keuntungan yang akan anda peroleh nanti. Ditambah lagi dengan aset kekayaan lainnya, seperti Mugunghwa University. Jadi bersabarlah, Direktur Kim."

Youngmin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Dia menepuk pundak anak buahnya itu sebagai tanda setuju. Siwon berhasil membujuk Youngmin untuk tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun selama empat tahun. Namun dia harus lebih memastikan jika selama empat tahun itu Kyuhyun benar–benar aman.

"Tapi Direktur Kim,"

"Apa?"

"Anda harus berjanji padaku jika tugas untuk membunuh keponakan anda itu hanya diberikan padaku saja. Tidak pada yang lain!"

"Baiklah, Siwon–ah. Aku berjanji, aku percaya padamu. Kau memang bisa diandalkan." Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Youngmin. Meskipun Youngmin orang yang ambisius dan kejam, tapi dia adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya. "Tapi aku sarankan kau harus menjauhinya. Karena jika kau dekat dengannya, malah akan mempersulit dirimu nanti."

"Iya, aku tahu." ucap Siwon mantap. "Aku pasti akan menjauhinya."

Kyuhyun memperoleh hak waris atas seluruh kekayaan Cho Kangin. Selain itu satu–satunya adik perempuan Kangin yaitu Cho Ahra juga mendapatkan bagian dari kakaknya. Yaitu sejumlah properti penting dan stasiun televisi CocoonTV yang dulu dipegang Kangin.

Baru sebulan sejak kematian Kangin, ternyata Youngmin secara perlahan tapi pasti sudah mengambil alih aset milik istrinya. Bagian yang diterima Ahra tidak sebanyak bagian Kyuhyun dan Youngmin terobsesi untuk menguasai semuanya.

.

**End of flashback.**

**0o0**

**Continued to last chapter  
><strong>

.

.

.

**thankyu so much bwt reader yg udah baca n komen ff saya, berikutnya last chapter.. :D**

ff ini udah pernah dipublish di FB saya.

btw saya punya satu ff lagi yg mw saya publish ulang di FFN, dan ff ini udah pernah dipublish di FB. pasti banyak yg udah baca n tau ceritanya gimana, judulnya Evil & The Beast. Gimana? ada yg mau baca ff itu jga?


End file.
